Talk:Called shot
Discipline check Could someone explain what it means to, "overcome the target's Discipline skill check?" -- 17 November 2005 *I would say it goes along the same lines as Knockdown and Improved Knockdown. Your enemys have to roll Disck Skill rank + d20 to beat your AB to see if the person/monster is effected by Called Shot or KD. (its along those line, if I wrong please someone correct me) -- Pstarky 09:51, 17 Nov 2005 (PST) :*Afaik no +d20's on the disc rolls. AB+1d20 vs disc Flel 10:16, 17 Nov 2005 (PST) ::*Opps I got it around the wrong way. Sorry. -- Pstarky 10:24, 17 Nov 2005 (PST) ::*Uh, no, I think Pstarky had it right the first time. It's a skill check. The DC is the fully modified attack roll (which includes a d20) and the skill check is Discipline + d20. -- Austicke 12:17, 17 Nov 2005 (PST) Cumulative ? The description states that a called shot to the arm is cumulative. How much can you get it up to, and is either of the -2dex or -20% speed from the called shot leg cumulative ? Mouettte 06:50, 31 December 2008 (UTC) * The movement rate penalty is cumulative for sure. To be honest I never tested the dexterity portion to this feat. -- 1 January 2009 :* quote: "reduces the opponent's movement rate by 20% and gives them a -2 cumulative penalty to their Dexterity" ::This suggests the -2 is cumulative, but the movement rate penalty is not... Also, does using this again while in effect refresh the duration of the speed impairement, or do you have to wait until the effect fades ? --Mouettte 01:50, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::*Both the -2 dexterity and the 20% movement penalties are cumulative. Every hit has its own separate timer so that each called shot that is successful is applied and then falls off after four rounds. Also, the target cannot fall below 3 dex (-4 mod) from multiple called shot hits. Recently tested w/ the DM client. Mattamue 23:55, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::*Oh! And to answer your first question, about the called shot arm penalty, you can get it as high as you want as long as you keep hitting. Within the four rounds! Mattamue 00:17, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::* How extensively did you test this? In other situations there is a cap on ability penalties (in addition to not being able to lower a score below 3). I think that other cap is -20, but I might be misremembering. --The Krit 14:55, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Losing the called shot On certain servers players can have some hard time actually using this ability, as sometimes even when you queue it in your actions sometimes it is ignored and replaced by a normal attack, especially when running and shooting a lot. This can bve fixed by queueing two called shots instead of one, then cancelling the second one if it remains there. This way works better if you have few attacks. -- 3 January 2009 Called Shot vs. KD According to the in-game description and wiki details of Called Shot calculation, it does not apply the size modifier that a knockdown attempt does to adjust the attack vs. Discipline check. Is this true? Please confirm. TIA --Iconclast (talk) 13:52, November 29, 2012 (UTC) * I have never heard of any reason to think a size modifier would apply to called shot. So I would assume it is true that no size modifier is used. --The Krit (talk) 21:04, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Check Hello, So would the check be Discipline Skill + 1d20 vs. Attack Bonus + 1d20, or Discipline Skill + 1d20 vs. Attack Bonus - 4 (from using the feat) + 1d20? Ssaymn (talk) 22:45, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Ssaymn * Called shots are made at a -4 penalty. I see no reason why the penalty would be removed from the attack roll between the time it is checked against AC and the time it is checked against discipline. On the other hand, there has been some nuttiness with disarm and knockdown, so maybe someone should test it. (I do not recall anyone specifically testing the called shot opposed check.) --The Krit (talk) 01:30, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Called Shot Resistance I am getting 3 different results from Called Shot:Leg attempts (haven't done much testing with the arm shots yet): hit, miss and resisted. All 3 reports may be noticed against the same creature, though it is possible that not all creature types are capable of the resisting result. I'm confused by the nomenclature. It seems that the attack should either should beat the discipline check (hit) or lose to it (miss). The resisting part stumps me. Also, somewhat related... if the creature has the freedom property either by item or skin, will that prevent the slowing effect even though the called shot attack may have beaten the skill check? As usual, TIA for any clarification. --Iconclast (talk) 02:24, April 8, 2015 (UTC) * Hit is when the attack is a hit (damage is to be applied) and the discipline check does not resist. Resisted is when the attack is a hit but the discipline check resisted the called shot. Miss is when the attack is a miss, so no discipline check is conducted. I am not sure but there may be a fourth return of "failed" if the attack is a hit, but target is not the correct appearance (no arms or legs) for called shot. Freedom will block all movement speed decrease except that from encumbrance. WhiZard (talk) 04:14, April 8, 2015 (UTC)